Dyskusja:Choroby
CENA POPULARNOŚCI: WZIĘTE REPRODUKTORY A GENETYKA (The Price of Popularity: Popular Sires and Population Genetics) C.A. Sharp (opublikowany w 1998 roku w "Double Helix Network News", tłumaczony przez G.Kryszkiewicz i zamieszczony w sieci za zgodą i pośrednicwem autorów strony internetowej "The Canine Diversity Project") Rozważ hipotetyczny przypadek Old Blue, nadzwyczajnego psa rasy Malthound. Blue był idealny: wspaniale zbudowany, zdrowy i bystry. W dni powszednie, od świtu do zmierzchu aportował słodowe kulki. W weekendy błyszczał w słodowych próbach pracy i konkursach posłuszeństwa, jak również na wystawach psów, gdzie wystawiano go, jak zapewne zgadłeś, na kulki słodowe. Wszyscy mieli dobre powody, aby wykorzystywać Blue w swych programach hodowlanych, więc każdy nim krył. Potomstwo Blue szło jego śladami przez pokolenia, a on sam zakończył swój żywot w pełni wieku i pełni zaszczytów. Ale ludzie nie wiedzieli, że ten sam, tak znamienity Old Blue, posiadał kilka wadliwych genów. Geny te nie miały na niego wpływu, podobnie zresztą, jak i nie ujawniły się u większości szczeniąt po nim. Aby jeszcze bardziej skomplikować sytuację, niektóre z tych wadliwych genów były powiązane z ważnymi dla rasy cechami. Ale pojawiło się kilka malthoundów z problemami. Przypadki sprawiały wrażenie odosobnionych, więc wywnioskowano, iż "to po prostu jedna z tych rzeczy". Paru właścicieli, do których w głównej mierze należały owe chore psy stwierdziło, że "to nic poważnego". Tak czy owak, życie toczyło się normalnym trybem. Czas mijał. Przybywało coraz wiecej problematycznych psów. Ludzie milczeli na ten temat. Zawsze bowiem dzieje się tak, iż właściciele reproduktorów obwiniaja wszelkimi kłopotami suki, sami zbierając pochwały za zalety swych psów. Tymczasem woleli oni nie wywoływać wilka z lasu i siedzieli cicho. W sumie nikt nie zrobił nic, aby dotrzeć do sedna problemów. Przecież gdyby miały one jakieś znaczenie, każdy by o nich mówił, nieprawdaż? Mijały lata. Old Blue dawno uległ rozkładowi w swym grobie. Teraz już wszystkie psy cierpiały na zdrowiu, od poważnych problemów jak zaćma, padaczka czy choroby tarczycy, po błahsze w postaci słabego układu odpornościowego, braku zdolności do macierzyństwa, krótkiej żywotności. "Jak od tego uciec?" - zastanawiali się hodowcy. Odpowiedzi nie było. W ludziach zawrzała krew. "Odpowiedzialni za to powinni zostać ukarani!" Hodowcy, którzy czuli, że ich programy hodowlane mogły być zamieszane w konflikt, odseparowali się. Inni zdecydowali się zamknąć gęby na kłódkę. Parę odważnych istot przyznało, iż ich psy chorowały i zostały wycofane z hodowli. Rozgorzała wojna pomiędzy właścicielami, hodowcami, pracownikami rescue, obrzucającymi siebie nawzajem oskarżeniami. Każdy jednakże postępował tak samo, jak do tej pory. W przeciągu jednej czy dwóch kolejnych dekad, cała rasa zapadła się pod ciężarem uzbieranych śmieci genetycznych i przestała istnieć. Ta mała opowiastka została przejaskrawiona, aczkolwiek w niezbyt dużym stopniu. Oto podobny, chociaż mniej drastyczny przykład z życia wzięty. Był sobie kiedyś ogier o imieniu Impressive ("Imponujący"). Imię pasowało jak ulał. Impressive został ojcem wielu żrebiąt, przekazując swoje pożądane cechy. Lecz gdy przystąpiono do krzyżowania ze sobą owego potomstwa, żrebięta zaczeły padać. Impressive okazał się być nosicielem letalnej, recesywnej i uwarunkowanej jednym genem cechy. Nikt o tym nie wiedział, dopóki nie pojawiły się robione na niego inbredy. Sytuację, w ktorej pojedynczy reproduktor ma tak drastyczny efekt genetyczny na rasie nazwano "syndromem Impressive" (lub też "imponującym syndromem" - przyp. GK). Wiele gatunków i ras zwierząt domowych, w tym także i psów, przeżyło swój własny syndrom Impressive. Jednakże przypadki podobne do powyższego, to tylko widoczny czubek całej góry lodowej. Pojedynczy recesywny gen wychodzi na jaw w kilku pokoleniach. A co, jeżeli cecha jest uwarunkowana bardziej kompleksowo? Nie zamierzam sugerować, iż tak ulubione popularne reproduktory przedstawiaja złe perspektywy hodowlane. Wiele z ich nadzwyczajnych cech powinno znależc wykorzystanie, ale nawet najlepszy z nich nosi geny niepożądanych wad. Nie chodzi o owe reproduktory, ale o to, jak ich używamy. Przez całe stulecie lub i dłużej, inbredy stanowiły normalną kolej rzeczy (w ramach artykułu słowo "inbred" zostało użyte w odniesieniu do wszystkich pokrewieństw w krzyżowaniu, w tym również do krzyżowania liniowego). Poprzez kojarzenie osobników spokrewnionych ze sobą, hodowca zwiększał prawdopodobieństwo uzyskania psów homozygotycznych w pożądanych cechach, które z kolei w większym stopniu mogły przekazywać owe cechy dalszym pokoleniom. Kiedy samiec stanowi odzwierciedlenie wielu pozytywnych cech, a potem udowadnia, że jest w stanie je przekazać, może stać się popularnym reproduktorem. Jest używany za życia przez każdego niemal hodowcę, a dzięki mrożonemu nasieniu, kontynuuje krycia także po swojej śmierci. Jeśli jego dzieci i wnuki są równie znamienite, hodowcy zaczynają kojarzyć potomstwo ze sobą. Gdy rezultaty okazują się dobre, krzyżowania w pokrewieństwie mogą ciągnąć się przez pokolenia. Czasem reproduktora używa się niezwykle często, jednak dekady póżniej hodowcy nie mają pojęcia o tym, jak blisko spokrewnione ze sobą są linie ich psów, bo ów reproduktor nie pojawia się już w rodowodach. Tak właśnie było w przypadku owczarków australijskich. Większość "australijczyków" z linii wystawowych pochodzi od jednego lub obydwu braci miotowych Wildhagen's Dutchman of Flintridge i Fieldmaster of Flintridge. Psy te stanowiły wynik inbredu, były znakomite i dawały wysokiej jakości potomstwo. Im w dużym stopniu zawdzięczamy widoczne dzisiaj w ringu cechy i wyrównanie pogłowia rasy, które to wyrównanie nie istniało, nim przyszły na świat prawie 30 lat temu. W liniach pracujących również pojawiły się znaczące reproduktory, jednakże cechy odpowiedzialne za osiągnięcia są tu dużo bardziej skomplikowane, zarówno w zakresie genetyki jak i ze względu na znaczący wpływ środowiska. A co za tym idzie - są również trudniejsze do poprawienia. Hodowcy psów pracujących stosując inbredy, kładą raczej nacisk na cechy charakteriologiczne i zdrowie ogólne niż rodowód czy detale wystawowe. Najlepsze reproduktory pracujące rzadko są tak wszechobecne, jak te z linii wystawowych. Nie każdy popularny reproduktor ma wzięcie ze względu na swą zdolność produkowania dobrego potomstwa. Niektóre z psów wygrały znaczące wystawy, bądż znalazły się w rękach ludzi z drygiem do robienia tym kariery. Te mogą zniknąć z horyzontu, gdy przyjdzie czas na ocenę ich wkładu w przyszłość rasy. Jednakże, w ciągu kilku lat nim to nastąpi, wielu hodowców zdąży ich użyć i szkoda może już zostać wyrządzona. Zgodnie ze swą genetyczną naturą, używanie nawet najlepszych popularnych reproduktorów ogranicza występowanie niektórych genów bazy genetycznej rasy, równocześnie zwiększając częstotliwość pojawiania się innych. A kiedy synowie i wnuki tych psów też mają wzięcie, trend jest kontynuowany, powodując dalsze zmniejszenie ilości lub nawet zanik pewnych genów, gdy inne stają się homozygotyczne w całej rasie. Niektóre z tych cech bedą pozytywne, ale nie wszystkie. Właściciele zarówno Old Blue, malthounda z początkowej bajeczki, jak i jego bezpośredniego potomstwa nie mieli pojęcia o tym, co działo się w ich ogródkach. Byli uszczęśliwieni posiadaniem nadzwyczajnych reproduktorów, a jeszcze bardziej zachwyceni kryciem nimi tak wielu dobrych suk, jak to tylko możliwe. Hodowla i promowanie rasy jest kosztownym przedsięwzięciem. Przeciętny człowiek zwykle zwija interes. Jednakże posiadanie popularnego reproduktora może zmienić takie podejście. Sytuacja wygląda rewelacyjnie dla każdego - koszty właściciela reproduktora maleją, a hodowcom tu i tam dostają się udziały w złotych genach posiadanego przez niego psa. Nikt nie chce produkować chorych psów. Mały ułamek hodowców jest krótkowzroczny na tyle, aby zapłacić zdrowiem w zamian za posiadanie zwyciezców, choć nawet ci robią wszystko, żeby nie przykuło to niczyjej uwagi. Potrzeba nam ponownego przemyślenia użytkowania reproduktorów. Żaden pies, nieważne jak wyjątkowy, nie powinien dominować z bazie genetycznej rasy. Jego właściciele zaś powinni rozsądnie ograniczyć częstotliwość kryć w przeciągu roku, całego życia, czy też, w przypadku zamrożenia nasienia - po jego śmierci. Powinni rownież brać pod uwagę nie tylko jakość krytych suk, ale także ich rodowody i sprawdzać, o ile wzrośnie poziom zinbredowania w przypadku danego kojarzenia. Do hodowcy natomiast należy dokładne przemyślenie wyboru popularnego reproduktora dla swej suki. Jeśli nim kryjesz, kiedy inni robią to samo, dokąd się udasz po dolanie nowej krwi, gdy przyjdzie na nią czas? Reasumując: nastawienie wobec schorzenia dziedzicznego musi ulec zmianie. Problem musi przestać być małą, brudną tajemnicą każdego, czy też cegłą, którą się rzuca w mających odwagę przyznać, że pojawił się u nich. Musi stać się tematem otwartej, rozsądnej dyskusji, dzięki której zarówno właściciel reproduktora, jak i suki, będzie w stanie podejmować rzeczowe decyzje hodowlane. Tak długo, jak hodowcy będą rozważać swe własne cele i przemyśliwać reakcje wobec chorób genetycznych, sytuacja zmieni się jedynie na gorsze. (The Price of Popularity: Popular Sires and Population Genetics) C.A. Sharp (opublikowany w 1998 roku w "Double Helix Network News", tłumaczony przez G.Kryszkiewicz) Dziękuję Inferno, bardzo fajny artykuł i myslę, że dający bardzo dużo do myślenia...Na genetyce sie nie znam zupełnie, więc trudno mi się bezpośrednio odnieść do stwierdzeń w tej tematyce w nim zawartych. Rozumiem go na swój całkowicie laicki sposób;). Co do Catulusa i pytania dlaczego hodowcy tak chętnie kryją swoje sunie właśnie tymi psami...Cóż, bez wątpienia zarówno Billy jak i Frank Zappa są wybitnymi przedtswicielami rasy pochodzącymi z czołowych, bardzo uznanych linii hodowlanych, bez wątpienia w oczach hodowców są więc dobrymi kandydatami na tatusiów. Z tego co sie zorientowałam dają dobre potomstwo, które też zdobywa tytuły. Ludzie boją się ryzykować, kryjąc swoją suczkę "niesprawdzonym" psem- tzn. psem, po którym potomstwo jest jedną wielką niewiadomą...Dla hodowli myślącej o trwaniu byłaby to chyba decyzja wysokiego ryzyka. Faktycznie w perspektywie lat może wystąpić problem opisany w artykule. Choć póki co zdaje się, że pula genowa beagli w polsce jest dość duża. Dobrych reproduktorów, sprawdzonych jest też dosć dużo, Catulus nie ma wyłączności (to moje obserwacje). Raczej nie występują na razie krycia bliskiego pokrewieństwa, choć rzeczywiście za czas jakis może to zmienić...Jeśli nastapi to co wyżej zostało opisane. Bez wątpienia za jakiś czas może być to problem. Niestety niczego dobrego to nie wróży. Tylko teraz pojawia się pytanie. Kryć by jak najbardziej zbliżyć się do wzorca, czy kryć powiększając pulę genową. Oczywiście zbliżać się do ideału można poprzez dobrą selekcję reproduktorów z różnych hodowli, tyle, że niektórzy są tak chorobliwie zaślepieni wzorcem, iż chcą wybrać jak najkrótszą drogę - czyli krycie spokrewnionych psów. Mam przykład z rodziny, że taki eksperyment bardzo źle się skończył. Otóż moja ciotka kupiła Westa w jednej z lepszych polskich hodowli. Nie znała się za bardzo jeszcze na hodowaniu itp. Nie sprawdziła w rodowodzie, że krycie było między matką a synem. Efekt był taki, że psina dożyła zaledwie 6-7 lat gdyż zapadła na bardzo żadką chorobę genetyczną. Autoagresja - czyli niszczenie własnego organizmu - otwarte rany na łapach i całym ciele, potem wdał się w to gronkowiec. Jedyne leczenie jakie przynosiło rezultaty to sterydy, ale jak wiadomo taka terapia też niszczy organizm. Niestety psa trzeba było uśpić, bo widać było, że cierpiał a nikt w Polsce nie był w stanie mu pomóc. SYNDROM STRUSIA (THE OSTRICH SYNDROME) C.A. Sharp (opublikowany w 1994 roku w "Australian Shepherd Annual", a przedrukowany za pozwoleniem z "Double Helix Network News") Artykuł tłumaczony przez G.Kryszkiewicz i zamieszczony w sieci za zgodą "The Canine Chronicle". Podziękowania dla Jacque Rex (Starland Ridgebacks). Przez piętnaście lat, w ciągu których przekazywałam hodowcom swą wiedzę w zakresie genetyki oraz dziedzicznych chorób owczarków australijskich, moją uwagę przyciągało najczęściej występujące i jednocześnie najpoważniejsze schorzenie. Jak na ironię nie przekazywane genetycznie. Psy na nie nie chorują, nie znajdzie się go w żadnych podręcznikach ani tekstach żródłowych. Niemniej jednak istnieje i swą obecnością utrudnia, bądż wręcz uniemożliwia kontrolowanie dziedzicznych chorób. Nazywam je "syndromem strusia". Zgodnie z mitem, zaniepokojony struś schowa głowę w piasek. Spotkałam wielu hodowców psów, zachowujących się podobnie wobec prawdopodobieństwa lub faktu występowania choroby dziedzicznej u ich zwierząt. Wydają się rozumować, że to czego nie wiedzą, nie będzie ich boleć. Ich zapewne nie, ale może zaboleć psy. Syndrom strusia może zniszczyć zwierzęta na wiele sposobów. Ignorancja, wypieranie się i strach, zakorzenione w hodowcach, potrafią uniemożliwić wczesne zidentyfikowanie i przebadanie choroby dziedzicznej oraz ograniczenie jej zasięgu. Przed rasami, uchodzącymi za genetycznie obciążone, pojawia się ryzyko publicznego odrzucenia. A to dotyczy także środowisk związanych z psami użytkowymi, bowiem nikt nie byłby zainteresowany wykorzystywaniem pracy schorowanego zwierzęcia. Syndrom strusia odbija się również na pojedynczych przedstawicielach kynologicznego świata. W niektórych przypadkach chore psy, w zastępstwie zapewnienia im koniecznej opieki, są usypiane i zapominane tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe. Zdrowe zresztą też mogą zostać uśmiercone dzięki syndromowi strusia. Niejeden wspaniały egzemplarz zginął śmiercią nagłą (zawsze z wyjątkowo niedziedzicznego powodu), kiedy problem genetyczny pojawił się licznie w jego potomstwie. Wielu hodowców, którym dolega syndrom strusia, unika przebadania swych psów w kierunku takiego czy innego schorzenia, bo "ono nigdy nie wystąpiło w tych liniach". No cóż, wszystko ma swój początek i zawsze jest ten pierwszy raz. Jeśli nikt nie będzie przeprowadzał badań, to nim ktoś uświadomi sobie tego skutki, choroba za bardzo się rozprzestrzeni. Niektórzy tłumaczą problemy zdrowotne swych psów (nota bene bardzo podobne do tych genetycznych) na różne głupie sposoby, sprowadzające się do jednego: "to przypadek, więc mogę go zignorować". Prawda jest taka, że róża także, obojętnie jakby jej nie nazwać, zawsze będzie miała kolce. A przekonywanie siebie samego, że owe kolce powstały na skutek takiego czy innego niedopatrzenia, wcale nie uczyni ukłuć mniej bolesnymi. Kolejnym interesującym i niebezpiecznym przejawem cierpiących na syndrom strusia jest tedencja do pomijania egzemplarzy, u których choroba się nie uzewnętrzniła. Słyszałam o sytuacji, gdy jeden hodowca odmówił sprzedania psa innemu wiedząc, iż ów przeprowadza badania w kierunku danej choroby. W wielu przypadkach ci, których stać było na wystąpienie z szeregu i oznajmnienie, że ich pies jest nosicielem zaifekowanego genu, zostali przez innych oczernieni. Nie mogę pojąć, dlaczego hodowcy, uczciwie przyznający się do istnienia problemu, mieliby być szykanowani. Przypomina to strzelanie do posłańca. Jakaś biedna duszyczka odkrywa chorobę swojego psa i dzieli się tą informacją ze swym, cierpiącym na syndrom strusia hodowcą. Ten z kolei zwala na nią całą odpowiedzialność, co manifestuje na różne sposoby od telefonicznego milczenia, po niewybredne słownictwo czy wręcz szantaż. Jako swego rodzaju pełnoetatowy posłaniec, również doświadczyłam kilka razy podobnego zachowania. Gatunek ludzki cechuje nieszczęsna przypadłość przypisywania winy. Jeśli dzieje się coś złego, wówczas ktoś (nie ja) jest temu winny i powinien ponieść konsekwencje. Kiedy zarażony syndromem strusia hodowca schowa swą głowę głęboko w piasek, a to nie uwolni go od problemu, wówczas jest skłonny eksplodować, wytykając innych palcami. Hodowcy chorzy na syndrom strusia nie są złymi ludżmi, dążącymi do zniszczenia rasy. Są natomiast wystraszeni czymś, czego w pełni nie pojmują, a co zagraża ich uczuciowemu i materialnemu zaangażowaniu w swoje psy. Zaprzeczenie istnieniu rzeczy nie do pomyślenia stanowi normalną reakcję. Daje nam nieco przestrzeni i pozwala przygotować się na spojrzenie nieprzyjemnej rzeczywistości w twarz. Syndrom strusia jest odrzuceniem możliwości sięgnięcia poza to pierwsze stadium zaprzeczenia. Choroba przekazywana dziedzicznie nie wynika z czyjejś winy. Geny, które ją powodują pojawiły się na długo przed psami, zwanymi owczarkami australijskimi. Ani właściciel ani hodowca nie są odpowiedzialni nawet za bardzo rzadko występujące mutacje genetyczne. Niemniej jednak pogodzenie się z tym faktem jest olbrzymim krokiem w kierunku wyleczenia syndromu strusia. A ta kuracja z kolei dałaby hodowcom możliwość rozsądnej i otwartej dyskusji o problemach genetycznych, prowadząc w rezultacie do lepszej nad nimi kontroli. Jeśli nie uda nam się wyleczyć syndromu strusia, postawimy w ryzykownej sytuacji rasę, którą twierdzimy, że kochamy. Musimy wyciągnąć głowy z piachu, powstrzymać swe tendencje do zaprzeczania i obwiniania i stanąć twarzą w twarz z faktami. Choroby genetyczne występują nie tylko u owczarków australijskich, ale również u wszystkich innych ras. Generalnie nie jest jeszcze tak żle, ale żle być może. Każdy z Was, czytających ten artykuł, jest w stanie przywołać na myśl przynajmniej jedną rasę, do tego stopnia podziurawioną przez jakieś genetyczne schorzenie, że niezmiennie jest z nim identyfikowana. Nie chcemy, aby nasze "australijczyki" znalazły się w analogicznej sytuacji. Spojrzenie rzeczywistości w oczy może być bolesne, ale alternatywa jest dużo gorsza. Struś chowa głowę w piasek i myśli, że skoro sam nie widzi, nie może być widziany. Wyobrażcie sobie tę groteskową pozycję strusia, który uważa się za bezpiecznego, gdy coś dużego i złego gryzie go w tyłek. Baśnie braci Grimm